


Jack Of all Trades

by TheInsomniacReader



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background story, Buildup, Cute, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hunters, I dont mess around, Lunafreya out of the picture, Noctis has it bad, Noctis/Reader - Freeform, Noctis/reader insert, NoctisxReader, OC is a pro hunter, Reader Insert, Reader is a Hunter, Self-Insert, im going to hell for this, im so bad at tags, no beta we die like men, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/pseuds/TheInsomniacReader
Summary: > This story is relatively close to the game (with several changes of course), it's set just before Insomnia falls and continues onward. <During their trip they meet a peculiar girl who might just be the person they'll need on their journey. She's the hunter of all hunters and has amazing and special skills that make her stand out. But she also has a dark secret that nobody knows about - and would like to keep it that way. Who is she and what makes her so special; and why does the King ask -her- to go on a trip with the four?Noctis x reader





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again! With another (as always) FFXV fanfic! Until I find something else to get obsessed with, I'll stick with my chocobros. So far I've mostly written Ignis x OC and Noctis x Prompto, so now it's time to give Noctis/reader a shot. It is my very first reader insert fanfic, woo!

**_" Jack of all Trades"_ **

 

You checked the time on your phone and let out a deep groan. It was just before three and you were still waiting for the announcement for today. Normally announcements were around two, but this was an emergency meeting with Cor, King Regis and several royals. Something about the peace treaty, and they needed guards for that day. The announcement this afternoon was about selecting certain Glaives for guarding and some were to be send outside the walls to make sure that Niflheim wouldn't be up to something. You left the walls many times on missions, small ones or big. Sometimes you were gone for days, killing daemons or stray monsters. You earned yourself a name under the hunters too.

"Ah! (y/n), there won't be an announcement today. I'd like to ask you for a favor." You raised your brow as King Regis emerged from his quarters and walked up to you with open arms.  _What is he up to?_ You thought to yourself.

"King Regis, sir?" He waved a hand and shook his head. "Don't call me sir," he replied, "you're almost family." He let out a sigh and dropped his usual warm and goofy expression and seemed to have swapped it out for a complete serious one. "Listen, (y/n). There are tough fights ahead of us. I sent out my son to marry Lady Lunafreya in Altissia, he does not know what is happening here and what will happen. I wanted to keep you as a guard here, but I think-" He sighed again, trying to read your face. You were confused but intrigued. You had the feeling something was bothering him and that it had something to do with the treaty. "-you should find the boys and accompany them. You've always been loyal and you're like family to me. They'll need someone who also thinks with their heart and soul and can keep my son safe." You looked down at your shoes, you know he was hiding something, but couldn't quite lay a finger on it. 

"If that is what you want... Si-, eh, King Regis." You bowed, you rarely questioned anything said or asked by the king. Even though you were like family to King Regis, you'd never met his son. It was almost ironic. You knew about them, but you didn't even know what he looked like. Although you did meet one of his friends, Ignis, who was his highness' royal adviser and former Glaive trainer. Him and Nyx were mostly in charge of training the Glaives - or rather, Nyx was. Ignis Scientia had a lot of paperwork and apparently had to look after the royal's ass all the time. You wondered if this trip would also be a pain in the ass, knowing that King Regis' son basically got babied a lot. You subconsciously sighed. 

"Something the matter, (y/n)?" You quickly looked up at the king and shook your head. "Not at all, your wish is my command." The King bowed lightly and headed towards the stairs. Presumably had other tasks to hand out or things to handle, a lot of things you probably had no clue of. Though you still had an eerie feeling. Ever since  _that_ _day,_ you could feel it if bad things were about to happen. You never talked about it or showed it and it wasn't  _just_ a hunch, you could feel the darkness. 

"Before I leave," King Regis said with one foot already on the stairs, "whatever may happen, do not return to Lucis. I wish for you to follow this order." You could feel his eyes were filled with sorrow, even if you couldn't see it. Something was about to happen in the near future, but you didn't know what, nor were you able to find out. Regardless of wanting to stay and protect the King if something was on its way - you were ordered to find his son and keep him safe. Even if it was just to guide him to Altissia. You bit your lip and blew a loose strand of hair out of your face. "I better start packing," she mumbled to herself as she stared at the staircase that went up to the King's office. 

 

**\-- -- --**

 

Meanwhile as the boys arrived at Hammerhead, moaning and groaning about the hot weather and their died down car - you were still in the car, on your way to the exact same place. You were supposed to be dropped off at the Glaive's headquarters somwhere around Duscae if you remembered correctly. Map reading wasn't your thing, you sucked at it and would forever most likely. You sat back in your seat and folded your arms. "Come on (y/n), you should be looking forward to this," the short black-haired guy told you without taking his eyes off the road. You rolled your eyes in response and mumbled something about 'babysitting a royal ass.' "It could be worse, I was ordered to be a guard during the treaty-" his words echoed in your mind and made your stomach churn. "-I mean you get to go on a field trip with the Prince and his friends and see him get married. Now if that aint a party, I don't know what is." He smiled widely and shook his head. "Also, you're on the road with four guys, please don't do anything stupid." He now took his eyes off the road to wink at you quickly. 

You groaned in displease. "Come on, Nyx! I'm not ready for that. After what happened- I. I just don't think I can handle something like that." Nyx sighed. "Listen, you really need to put that behind you. You'll never have a family of your own if you keep building a wall around you. You could date any guy you want! You're a goddamn Princess in my eyes. Too bad you rejected me," the black-haired guy gripped his heart and pretended to be very hurt. You chuckled and turned to face him. You bend to the side and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "(y/n)! You can't just kiss me on the cheek unannounced! I-" You shot him an annoyed glance. "-Yeah yeah strictly platonic, you're lucky you're a sister to me. I can't date my sister now can I?" You both laughed and had some more small talk until you reached Hammerhead. It was time to refuel the car before heading to the Glaive's headquarters. 

Nyx headed to the blonde girl up ahead and you could've sworn he was flirting with her, but all you did was roll your eyes and turned to visit the shop. A bell softly jingled behind you as you closed the door. You weren't sure what you wanted to buy yet, but felt like spending money anyway. "Excuse me lady, are you looking for anything in particular?" You looked at the counter, a middle-aged man stood there waving at you. 

"Not quite sure, but- do you maybe have hairbands or anything like that? This long hair is very annoying." The man nodded and shuffled from behind the counter, trying not to knock over boxed which you assumed was new stock.

"Annoying or not, you've got beautiful burgundy hair. Is that your natural color?" When you were about to answer, someone entered the door behind you and the clerk greeted him friendly. It was a nicely built man with tattoos on his arms. His clothing were a pass for you as you didn't quite like men who flaunted their muscles like that. You sighed and grabbed the elastics from the clerk who found them for you. You paid him and bowed formally before heading to the door. You had your hand on the doorknob when Nyx suddenly entered and knocked you off your feet. 

"Ah! Nyx! Come on, watch what you're doing you airhead." Nyx stuck out his hand, didn't bother apologising and shot you a sad look. "W-what's up?" 

"I really don't like ditching you here, but I need to head back to Lucis. It's all happening a little earlier than expected and if I leave now, I can make it back in before they close the doors to the Kingdom." You sighed and bit your lip. How on earth were you going to get to the headquarters now? How were you going to find the boys this way, without a ride?

"But Nyx, how on earth will I get there by myself? I need a ride." He looked you in the eyes and put his hands on you shoulders.

"I asked Cindy if you could stay here for tonight, so you can go to Altissia tomorrow without a stop at the HQ. You furrowed your brows.

"Still doesn't quite help me get there, do you expect me to walk?" Nyx looked down, your expression softened. "I'll find a way, you should head back. Be careful okay? Message me when you get there." He nodded and gave you a quick hug, before leaving the shop, he glanced at his phone and left without looking back. You stood there, unsure as to what to do. 

"Sounds like you could use a ride. Where are you headed?" The tattooed man leaned against the wall next to you. Your gaze trailed to the window, watching Nyx drive off. 

"Eh, I'm supposed to meet a few guys at the Glaive HQ not far from here, we'd be headed to Altissia. Though my ride just left." The guy studied you for a little. His face was hard to read.

"Are you... The Red Fox? You looked so familiar!" You turned your head like someone just delivered you some bad news. "You're the chick that's supposed to join Noct to Altissia. It's your lucky day." You raised your eyebrow and took a step back. Someone entered the door again and put a hand on the well-built man's shoulder.

"Are you alright to leave, Gladios?" The taller man hadn't looked at you yet, as he was adjusting his glasses. "Noct is getting quite... unbearable. We should set up camp and have lunch." 

"Sounds good Ig, oh, have you met our newest addition to the group yet?" He said, pointing at you with his thumb. The taller man glanced at you and stepped forward. 

"Well if it isn't (y/n), you've grown a fair bit." You rolled your eyes, Nyx used to tell you that all the time when he'd see you after a week-long mission. You didn't hate it, but it almost felt annoyingly nostalgic. "You seem to have gained quite the title among the Hunters. I'm proud." 

"Ah, you've met before huh? I forgot you used to teach them Glaives a little." The taller man adjusted his glasses again. 

"Nice to see you again, Ignis. It's been a while. I didn't realise you guys would know about my hunting name." Gladios snickered and put an arm around Ignis, who didn't move as he felt awkward. He wasn't one for being physically touched. 

"The Red Fox, I can almost imagine how you got that nickname." Gladios started and Ignis continued, "you fight at the speed of light, you're quite agile and your astonishingly bright hair would catch anyone's attention." Gladios nudged the adviser in the side. "You flirting with her?" Ignis coughed and pushed the tattooed man off him. 

"Its what the hunters described her, we all immediately knew who it was about. You had excellent marks on your exams, physical and theory-based." You sighed, you really didn't feel like listening to that and decided to change the subject. 

"So, who's this royal butt I'm supposed to travel with?" Gladios cracked up and wiped a fake tear away, unable to stop laughing. "She's a funny one, I like her already. Royal ass is just outside, I guess it's time for you to meet him and his best friend."

You three left the shop and wandered to what you assumed was their car. It was a beauty that's for sure. You unwrapped the hair tie you just bought and put your hair up. A few strands of hair slid out of the ponytail and touched your cheeks. It was so hot, even in your shorts and laced but formal top, you were cooking. You'd already wrapped your jacket around your waist but you didn't feel much difference. 

"Hey guys! Oh, who's this?" A blonde guy popped up from beside the car and studied you. Men sure liked looking at you, as Nyx used to say. "I'm Prompto! And you are?" You bowed lightly, as to which the blonde shook his head. "O-oh I'm not a royal, please haha." You frowned but dropped the formality.

"I'm (y/n), nice to meet you too Prompto. I assume you're the Prince's best friend?" He nodded in response and pointed to the backseat, where a raven-haired guy looked fast asleep.

"That means you're the Red Fox we keep hearing about! I can't believe  _you're_ the one traveling with us! This is so exciting." You cocked your head to the side, you had no idea people saw you as basically a celebrity. 

"E-eh, yeah that's me." You walked over to the Prince's side of the car and put your hands in your side. "So this is the Prince? It's like dinner time, why is he sleeping- I mean  _how_ is he sleeping? It's 40 degrees!" You heard a chuckle behind you. 

"Noct... quite likes sleeping. Nothing could surprise us anymore." Ignis spoke up. Gladios opened the door and shook the Prince awake. "Yo, Noct, wake up. There's a pretty lady you need to meet." He grumpily opened his eyes and groaned. It took him about a solid minute to sit up and to realise who was talking to him. 

"Wa- are we there yet?" He said rubbing his eyes. 

"Noct, introduce yourself." Ignis said and nodded your way.

"Eh... What - Oh. You're (y/n) aren't you? I've heard a lot about you. But why do we need a girl on our trip?" You felt slightly offended and grabbed his arm carefully. 

"Listen you, I'm only here as a favor to your fath- King Regis. He wanted to make sure you'd get to the wedding safely. And don't refer to me as  _girl_." Noctis was taken aback from your comment and gaped at you before grinning. 

"At least you don't treat me like the high and mighty future King," he said rolling his eyes, directing it to Ignis who sighed in defeat.

"Sounds like we'll all get along just fine eh," Gladios said and crossed his arms. "Now let's go and set camp up the hill ahead. We best fill our stomachs and get a good sleep before the big drive tomorrow." You heard two guys beside you groan. 

"But big guy, I really want to sleep in a real bed again. It's been so long!" Ignis stepped in between as Noctis followed up on the blond's complain. "A soft bed that doesn't kill your back!" 

"Oh come on, the ground won't kill you. It's not that hard." You stared at the two pouting guys. 

"We do not have the finances at this very moment. Tomorrow we'll head out towards Galdin Quay and pick up some hunts. We might have enough to book a room once we arrive." Ignis was the smarter one of the four, you'd gathered. That's most likely why  _he_ was the adviser and you had the idea that the tattooed man was the Prince's Shield. You could tell the four of them were close, despite their complete different personalities. 

"I mean, I do have enough gil on me if you guys would like to rent out a caravan?" Prompto and Noctis shot you a thankful look, but Ignis shut you down. "We cannot possibly take your money. A camp will do just fine." You shrugged and dropped the offer. 

"That being said, do we have enough space for a fifth person in the tent?" Prompto asked. "We didn't exactly count on it." He rubbed the back of his neck, almost in shame. You chuckled, you had to admit the blond was adorable. 

"It's alright, the tent is rather big. Surely she could squeeze in." Ignis had replied. Though it made you think about what Nyx said. You  _are_ with four men. 'Can I trust them?' You thought and awkwardly fumbled with your hands. "You can sleep between the tent and I, if you don't feel comfortable (y/n)." 

"Or between Noct and the tent. He's getting hitched anyway." Prompto laughed at the tattooed man's idea. You sighed and decided that  _that_ was indeed the best option. 

"Alright, I'm sorry if it gets crowded. I could always sleep outside, it's no big deal." You shrugged.

"Nonsense, we won't let a lady sleep outside." The adviser was a real gentleman. 

The five of you got in the car. Ignis behind the wheel, Gladios in the front and you squeezed in between Noctis and Prompto. Gladios had whipped a book out of the car door and Prompto had turned on his camera. Everyone seemed at ease and content. You started relaxing at the sight of them. Within not even a minute driving, you felt something touch your shoulder. You looked to your left to see it was the Prince. He'd fallen asleep and his head dropped against your shoulder. You shook your head and looked ahead of you. The Prince wasn't ugly and not as bratty as you expected him to be. He was almost... cute. You shook your head again, you shouldn't be thinking these things about the crown Prince who's about to get married to Lady Lunafreya. You shouldn't be thinking about men at all! You had a mission and was determined to put that on top of the list. Your life wasn't that important, his was. 

You laid your head back against the headrest and breathed in the evening smell, maybe closing your eyes for twenty minutes wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

> _You heard some humming in the background, you tried to look around but your surroundings were dark. You tried to follow the voice that was humming, but if was as if you couldn't move. Where did you here that song before? It didn't matter. You were getting tired, you wanted to sleep._
> 
> _An eerie feeling crawled over you, something not quite right. Your heart was in pain. The humming stopped. It was dead silent._
> 
> _A woman started screaming in the background, you wanted to help her, but you were too tired. Exhausted, you struggled to stay awake. Was she okay? You fell asleep._
> 
>  

"(y/n)?" You jumped up, you felt sweat drops roll down your face as you tried to check your surroundings. It was something you always did if you woke up panicking or during an anxiety attack. Nyx had taught you this after he found out about your issues. "Are you alright?" Noctis and Prompto were putting up the tent and Gladios seemed to be setting up the campfire. You wiped your head and smiled. 

"I'm quite alright Ignis, thank you." He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly changed his mind. He opened the car door.

"We tried waking you, but you were fast asleep. I do hope we don't have a second Noctis on our team now." He said half-jokingly. You shook your head.

"N-no, I just haven't been sleeping well lately. I've had some nightmares- but don't worry." Your gaze shifted to the larger man who successfully created a big fire and set up the chairs around it. "Would you like some help with cooking or setting up anything?" You left the car and followed Ignis to the table were he had started cutting up the vegetables. 

"You're quite alright, maybe you could help those two over there? They don't seem to know how to set up a tent properly." Ignis looked over at the Prince and his friend struggling and complaining that the 'tent just won't stay still.' You nodded and walked over. 

"Seems like you guys aren't used to camping huh?" You placed your hand on your hip and watched the struggle. "Or you could just help us, you know," Noctis groaned. His clothes were soaked in sweat. You could tell he had hidden muscles under that shirt. He was well built. His face was also completely wet, even though the sun was almost going down and it wasn't as hot anymore. You grinned and helped them set up the tent the proper way, how you learned it while you were away on missions. 

Once everything was set up, you looked behind you, towards were the Kingdom should be. 'I hope everything is going well. I wish I could be there to see the treaty...' You took your phone out of your front pocket and unlocked it. 

 

\--  _0 messages --_

 

You sighed and put your phone back. The sky looked rather dark today and that only added to your silent suffering of weird emotions. You really hoped everything went according to plan. You decided you'd call Nyx tomorrow to check up on him. But for now, you'd try and relax. 


	2. The Duel

"Unbelievable!" The blond shouted and knocked over his chair in the process or jumping up. "I didn't know you were also skilled in King's Knight!" He gasped in a fake dramatic way and placed his hand over his eyes, sighing. "I thought I was the best one of the group-"

"Eh? What dream world have you been living in? I've always been better than you, just look at my level!" Noctis interfered and furrowed his brows. You stared at your phone and scratched the back of your head. You used to play games during your spare time in between missions and hunts. Even between your training, you'd always find time to level up. You glanced at the level of your teammates and grinned, 'FoxZero: level 236.' The others were around 50 to 100 levels lower, which almost made you think you had too much spare time.

"You have skills in game, but we haven't seen your real life skills. When are we dueling?" Noctis stuffed his phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms. "You are  _the_ Red Fox, but we haven't seen it for ourselves yet. We still have about an hour before it gets dark, you in?" You bit your lip, you'd never had a proper duel before with real weapons. You decided to accept and stood up. Before following Noctis to the center of the camp area, you stretched and breathed in deeply. Somehow, you were getting nervous. You  _were_ just about to duel the future King of Lucis. Quickly shaking the thought out of your head, you adjusted your fingerless gloves and took your usual stance in front of the Prince. 

"Are you sure you want your ass beaten by a girl? Wouldn't look so good on your resumé," the Shield grinned, but Noctis only offered an eyeroll back. He took his position and attack stance, summoning his Engine Blade. His weapon materialised from a blue hue into his hand. 

"Now, the first one who gets hit has lost the match. Is that clear? Magic is allowed, but purposely injuring or hindering the other ends the duel due to foul play." Ignis had taken his spot at the sideline, next to the big guy and simply held up his hand. He was such a hard-to-read guy, you never know what he was thinking. You focused your attention on Noctis again and summoned your own weapon by hovering your hand over the ground at hip height. A dark golden smokey light emerged from the earth and materialised a black/bronze blade into your right hand. 

 

 

_(for reference)_

 

"Ohh! So pretty," you heard Prompto say several feet behind you. You laughed inwardly and cringed at the memory of how long you had to save up for this weapon. It wasn't just a blade, it was made from a powerful material that could transform in different shapes and weapons. It was infused with special magic. It was mostly dark magic, something you don't remember learning. You held the sword in front of you, with the end pointing at the Prince, gesturing to  _just start the match already._

Noctis set off, running while throwing his blade your way - you knew he was going to warp and not actually hit you. He wanted to warp behind you and try to catch you off-guard, but you had the same powers as the Crystal as he did. Of course- with a twist. You slid across the dirt towards the running Prince and tripped him mid run. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance as he'd warped a bit further ahead. He clicked his tongue, he hadn't expected you to pull that trick and ran, closing the distance between you two. He thought he'd finally had a chance but that hope was crushed immediately when you'd gotten up and parried his blade with yours. The clinking noises and grinding between the two blades was intense. Both of you had muscular strength, but you weren't satisfied with that at all. You jumped away from him, did a backflip and snapped your finger in front of him mid-air, which caused a spear of lightning to be launched at Noctis. His eyes widened and quickly avoided the magic call. 

"How d-did you do that?" You pointed your blade at the ground and locked eyes with him. Ignis caught all of what just happened and placed his finger on his chin.  _Maybe she's a lot more capable than we'd imagined. Noct is only able to use flasks - and even then, he rarely uses magic. I wonder how she learned all of this. Perhaps..._ he thought as he studied them both. Prompto just stood there, being fidgety as he was too excited to stand still. Gladios' expression didn't change much, but you could tell he was deep in thought as well. 

"Less talking, more fighting." You warned Noctis as you charged him with your blade at your side, he lifted up his weapon to parry yours this time. As soon as he did, you lowered your weapon and moved around him at the speed of light and put your back against his. "You're as fast as they said you were." He said before throwing his blade in the air and warp up. You watched him descend fast, determined to land a hit. But you were faster and backflipped away, throwing your weapon his way - of course it'd miss. You both had the skills not to be caught into something petty like that. 

You both stood just a few feet away from each other and locked eyes again. You whispered something and flicked your weapon, which caused it to transform into a different weapon. You held the bow up and summoned a similar colored arrow into your hand and pointed upwards. A stream of arrows was released and rained down on Noctis like icicles. He yelped and used his blade to shield himself from the array of ice-knives as you liked to call it.  _Too bad you just left me an opening,_ you thought and grinned widely to yourself. 

Ignis raised his eyebrow as he saw your facial expression and aura change. He thought about stopping the duel early and took a step forward, but was held back by the Shield. He kept his eyes on the two, but carefully pushed back the adviser. He wanted to know how the duel would end. It would also give them an indication of what you were really like.

You took a leap forward, which teleported (quite like warping, but without the need to throw your weapon first) you behind Noctis. You quickly transformed your bow into a dagger as you did and held it against his throat. Your lips curled up as you whispered in his ear. "Gotttttcha." The Prince groaned as the icicles disappeared. "That's so unfair! You used magic a-and can transform your weapons!" Noctis kept whining when you de-materialised your weapon and poked him in the cheek. 

"What's so unfair about it? You can use magic - alas with the use of flasks, which you don't seem to bother with. Plus you have your amiger, which none of the Glaives can use. So I got myself a special weapon made, imbued with my magic so I have my own array of weapons at hand at any time." You explained as Prompto ran up to you and grabbed your hand. 

"Oh. My. GOOD, you were amazing!" You scratched the back of your head in embarrassment but went along with it anyway. Noct walked back to the campfire with his usual pouty face on and dropped back into the camping chair. He booted up King's Knight and refused to look anyone in the eye. Ignis tried to piece things together as to how powerful you might be and spoke up about it. 

"You seem to be able to warp too - in a different kind of way. I'd like to know about that." You nodded and placed your hands on your hips. 

"It's called training, but it's also being lucky. You need a trained mind for these powers. For years I studied the arts of magic and the Crystal's influence, which helped me guide my skills. Basically, in your mind you'll throw your weapon any way you want, but you won't actually throw it. You just need to let it believe you did and there you go. It's not as hard as it sounds, really. It's just a lot of practice." You told them and took a seat next to Noctis, who wouldn't even look at you. You rolled your eyes and leaned forward to pinch his cheeks. 

"Ahha, (y/n)! Sta-wp ith pweese." You and Prompt both laughed but were quickly interrupted by the Shield. 

"Can you explain which magic you imbued with your weapon? It gave off a strong aura, I- I can't wrap my head around it." You looked away and bit you lip. You really didn't want to talk about it, but you knew the question would come up eventually - you couldn't stuff away your secrets hoping they would never find out. 

"I- uh." You sighed, not knowing how to start. "It's really hard to explain. I'm not sure if I can." Ignis placed his hand on your shoulder, which made you jump a little. 

"First and foremost, explain to us why you posses magic originating from the Starscourge?" Your eyes dropped to the ground, it was something you swore to never tell anyone. But Ignis was the adviser and most clever and observing one between all of them. You cringed inwardly, you were afraid they would push you away from them. After all, it had happened before. 

> _"W-what are you? How could you?!" The older woman screamed at you. She was holding a half-blackened body, lifelessly dangling in her arms. You looked at your hands, they were bloodied. It wasn't your blood, you knew, it was his. You weren't certain what you did, but you knew you wanted it to stop. Every night the same thing, the shouting, the touching - the punching and the dragging. It was a routine for that man. He never stopped when you begged him, until now._
> 
> _"You, YOU are a MONSTER!" Her words pierced right through you and tears leaked from your eyes. You dropped to your knees and your breathing unevened. Your ears started ringing and you placed your hands over your ears. You shut your eyes and kept wishing for it to stop._
> 
> _The room became colder and colder until the crying of the woman in front of you stopped and everything went quiet. A figure appeared before you, holding out its hand. It was a tall man, with wavy crimson hair._
> 
> _"I helped you, now - will you help me?" You opened your eyes and looked at now two lifeless bodies on the floor, painted in deep red. You looked up to the man and took his hand._
> 
> _"Everything will be alright now, dear."_
> 
> _Your vision became distorted as if a tape that had been playing, just ended._
> 
>  

You snapped out of your thoughts when you realised your breathing quickened. You blinked rapidly and watched Ignis' expression change from a strict and annoyed teacher to a worried friend. The firm hand on your shoulder loosened. "Is there something you need to tell us, about before you joined the Glaives perhaps?" You wiped your forehead and breathed in deeply.

"I don't remember much... But I'll tell you what I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two now officially written! I thought of things as I wrote, I only wrote down the red line of the story rather than the small things around it. I did take a while finding the perfect weapon, I had it in my head but couldn't find an image that resembled it until a few days ago. I hope I didn't make too many grammatical or spelling errors, my English isn't perfect. But I do hope you all enjoyed it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Wew, this took me quite a few hour to write (days actually, seeing as I started this story a week ago but I just decided to finish the first chapter xD). I hope you guys liked it. And don't worry, for those who are reading my other stories, I haven't forgotten them! I just need to try and find out how I want to write the upcoming chapters and which path I want to take. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
